Rise of Android 22
by RavenNoJutsu
Summary: Dr. Gero is about to make his newest cyborg, but it's not just an ordinary cyborg, it is made from a human body of a person that the Z Crew know and love! What will be the outcome of this?
1. Back From The Grave!

Author's Note: The rating is T for now, but it may, I repeat MAY go up, depending on my thoughts. This fanfic takes place 5 years after DBZ and disregards GT. On a side note, don't go telling me "Oh, she ain't a fighter in GT." DBGT was the biggest disappointment for me. Therefore to me, everything in the Dragonball Series up until GT is canon. Plus, it's my fanfic, I can choose who can be strong. Although not my first fanfic, this is my first DBZ fanfic, so constructive criticism is welcome. Flaming, bashing, or any kind of trolling isn't.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the songs I might include.

_**Rise of Android 22**_

In Hell, a ridiculous dressing old man with blue eyes and long, white, wiry hair sat on a chair thinking of a way to escape Hell to get revenge on the Z warriors. Finding out that 2 of his creations that went before Android 19 were part of the team as well didn't help either. He planned to model a new cyborg just like 17 and 18, except the human body he would build it out of would be a person that the Z warriors knew and loved, but he would have to worry about that later. He would have to escape Hell first.

Meanwhile, an alien named Frieza was yelling at the hell guards.

"I WANT TO BE IN A CELL AWAY FROM THAT OLD COOT!" Frieza yelled.

"You want to say that again FRIEZA? SAY IT IN MY FACE!" The old man said. He hated being called an old coot.

"Dr. Gero, YOU ARE AN OLD COOT!" Frieza daringly said.

Immediately, the two broke out into a fight. Some inmates were standing aside chanting "FIGHT!, FIGHT!, FIGHT!," while others were trying to break up the fight. Pretty soon, a riot broke out in Hell, some of the walls were broken. This riot gave Dr. Gero a chance to escape. He did so by escaping through one of the severely broken walls. Sooner or later, he was free from Hell and alive again, only this time, he would be sure to get revenge on the Z Warriors.

* * *

After finding his old lab and rebuilding it, Gero started working on his plans for the newest android he would build using his hypothesis from programming android 19 and the construction plans from building both 17 and 18. He wanted not just physical revenge, but emotional revenge as well. That's how he planned to build his newest android from a loved one of the Z Warriors.

_I must find which person would be suitable, _Gero thought. As much as he would easily pick anyone, this person would have to be very close with the fighters.

He managed to get all the names of the Z Warriors' friends and loved ones.

As he looked through every biography, he stumbled across one that interested him:

Name: Marron Sakura-Phoenix Isis Chestnut

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Family: Android 18 (mother) Krillin (father) Android 17 (uncle)

When the old man saw Marron's picture, she looked so much like her mother, except her eyes were onyx and there was a beauty mark under her left eye. Her hair was also much longer than her mother's.

"She's close with the Z warriors, plus she should inherit the artificial genes I gave her mother." Gero said to himself. He knew that he left both 17's and 18's reproduction systems intact because he was too lazy to undergo the process, but he decided to make their human parts useful.

He knew any of the cyborg's offspring would never age past their prime due to their inherited artificial cells.

Dr. Gero had finally made his decision, Marron will be the person for his creation.

This decision worked out because not only will he get his revenge on the Z Warriors, but on his own creations as well.

* * *

Uh-oh! Dr. Gero has a new plan up his sleeve. Will he succeed? find out on the next chapter of **_Rise of Android 22_**!

Review! :)


	2. Enter: Marron Chestnut

Author's Note: Even if the genre says Adventure/Sci-fi, there will still be elements of humor and horror in it. I might even make a few movie references. Also, Marron will have a different description of her looks. Not only will she act different, but she will look different too (i.e. she has her mother's eyesockets). Furthermore, I should also say that Pan dresses different and Bra fights too because Vegeta in this fic will not let any of his children go without knowledge of strength or knowledge of Saiyan history (he at least made it optional for Bra to train). Another thing, the girls go ssj in this fic. Okay, I'm talking too much. On with the fic!

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama. The song "Diamond Eyes" belongs to Shinedown.

_**Rise of Android 22**_

_Out on the front line,_

_Don't worry, I'll be fine,_

_The story is just the beginning._

_I say goodbye to my weakness,_

_So long to the regrets,_

_Now I know that I'm alive_

_I'm out on the front line,_

_Don't worry, I'll be fine,_

_The story is just the beginning._

_I say goodbye to my weakness,_

_So long to the regrets,_

_And now I see the world through diamond eyes_

_- _"Diamond Eyes", Shinedown

* * *

Marron flew from Kame Island to a city. To be honest, she did not know why, but she looked around to find Pan and Bra.

"O' Marron!" a mechanical voice said.

She looked around for the voice, then, she heard another.

"Marron is perfect for the job." an old voice said.

Marron was creeped out.

"Hello?" She replied nervously. "Pan, Bra, is that you pulling a prank? IT ISN'T FUNNY!"

"What isn't funny?" a little girl said.

Marron looked for the source of the voice. the little girl looked exactly like she was when she was little. That creeped her out even more.

"Who are you?" Marron asked.

"Why Marron, of course," the little girl answered happily before riding off in her tricycle.

"Wait!" Marron told the little Marron, before chasing after her.

After moments of chasing the younger Marron, it led her to a mountain where surprisingly, the Marron in the tricycle was riding up to. The older Marron decided to climb up the mountains where she found two mechanical doors that automatically opened. It was a lab. Unfortunately, the younger Marron disappeared. Now Marron was all alone. There was a covered up humanoid body that looked feminine. An old man entered the lab.

_Uh-Oh, I gotta hide! _She thought. However, to her surprise and relief, the old man did not see her or pay any attention to her. Instead, he was focused on the object hidden under the cover.

"You are perfect in many ways Android 22, You are a cyborg, just like your mother, only unlike her, you will destroy the Z Warriors obediently." He said calmly as he walked away from it.

Marron was curious and puzzled as to what Android 22 looked like. She slowly approached the covered up android, intent on seeing who he was talking to. As she lifted up the cover, she saw blonde hair with few black streaks. As she completely uncovered the head, she was in shock to know who it was.

It was her!

instantly, she screamed and fell out of the mountain.

* * *

Marron suddenly woke up from her nightmare and sighed in relief.

_Just a nightmare, _She thought as she got up to look in the mirror and admire her body like she always does, pale skin, onyx eyes, a beauty mark under her left eye, blonde hair with two black streaks, a cherry blossom branch tatoo on her left side, a phoenix one on her right arm, a palm sized ankh on her chest, a swirly pattern around her ankle, a labret lip ring, and a navel ring.

Her feminine muscles were visible through her pajamas. She was happy about training after persuading her parents to allow her to train. Both her mother and father agreed, albeit reluctantly because her father worried too much about her and she convinced him that as long as she gets strong, there will be no need to worry about her. Her mother had accepted it because this was what she wanted to do and it was her own life. Usually she trained with either her parents or her uncle, but she would spar with her friends and girlfriend Bra. Bra may have been arrogant, but she was still fun to hang around with. Bra had only one tatoo of a weird symbol, which supposedly represented "Saiyan Royalty". When Marron came out to her parents, They said only one thing: "We saw it coming." Bra's family were accepting too, although it took Vegeta a little longer to adapt to it. Since then, they became open about their love.

Marron got out her black and pink gi. It consisted of a black bodysuit that looked like a t-shirt and shorts and a long pink sleeveless shirt with cherry blossoms on it's side. It was a gi she made when she visited Chichi when she had to give Goku his pants.

**FLASHBACK:**

_Marron was flying after Goku._

_"Hey Goku, you forgot your pants!" She shouted._

_"Did I?" Goku asked, realizing he had his boots, shirt and boxers on, but no pants._

_Vegeta flew by and laughed._

_"Kakarot forgot his pants! hahaha!" He laughed_

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Marron flew to Capsule Corp. and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Bulma asked answering the door.

"Are Bra and Pan here?" Marron asked.

"Yes! In fact, they are waiting for you." Bulma said happily.

* * *

All three of the girls were changing in Bra's room. Pan was changing into her gi. It looked just like her grandfather's gi, it was also orange and blue. Bra put on tight black shorts and a lilac tank top that showed her belly and was looking for her shoes and white fighting gloves. Marron changed into her gi with fingerless gloves, shoes and socks and a knee pad while putting her hair up in braids. Marron heard someone creep near the bedroom, footsteps getting louder and louder. She was afraid of who it might be.

And suddenly, the door opened, Marron was spooked.

* * *

Who was creeping along the door? What are their intentions? Find out on the next chapter of**_ Rise of Android 22_**.

Review :)


	3. A Day's Nice Spar

Author's Note: This fic may be a tad creepy. What I mean by that is it will contain a few bad words in it plus some other stuff I can't really think of right off hand. But I have a lot of new ideas that could make this fanfic good. If you don't mind that, then read this fic as long as you like. This **WILL** contain yuri so if you don't like yuri, then don't read this fic.

Disclaimer: You should already know by now.

_**Rise of Android 22**_

* * *

Marron was getting nervous about the sounds of someone stepping near the room. Apparently, neither Bra nor Pan heard it because they were too distracted with talking about tatoos.

"Why do you and Marron get to have tatoos and I don't?" Pan asked with envy in her voice.

"Because we're older, and Marron's parents are more laid back, but I'm only allowed one tatoo. Besides, you're already cool without one Pan." Bra answered.

"Marron's family is the coolest family ever!" Pan said with jealousy in her voice.

"Guys, there's someone coming to our door." Marron said worriedly.

The girls were startled to find out who barged in their bedroom without knocking all of a sudden.

* * *

It was Goten, Uub, and Trunks (who had a camera with him)!

"TITTY SHOT!" Trunks shouted as he took a picture of Marron, Bra, and Pan.

However, to his disappointment and the girls' relief, Pan already had on the blue layer of her gi shirt on and only needed to get her orange gi shirt on although she covered her blue layer anyways, Bra already had on her lilac belly tank top and black shorts but was still putting on her gloves and her shoes, and Marron was already dressed in her pink gi.

"Aw, damn. You girls aren't naked." Trunks said as he bemoaned his defeat.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR PERVERSION KNOWS NO BOUNDS!" Both Bra and Marron shouted at Trunks.

"And I can't believe poor Uub was dragged into this!" Marron added.

Marron did care about Uub, but she only liked him as a best-guyfriend since she knew she was only attracted to other girls. Of course, Uub was aware of Marron's sexual orientation, but he had a crush on her before he found out about it. Even when he did, he stayed friends with her and was happy for her and Bra. Pan was also happy for both of them. Pan was tolerant of homosexuality ever since her father Gohan gave her a few words of wisdom.

That was also the reason why Pan was disgusted at homophobia.

FLASHBACK

_A four year old Pan saw two boys kissing._

_"Daddy, why are those two guys kissing?" She asked curiously._

_"They love each other." Gohan said._

_Pan was puzzled. "But don't you have to be a boy and a girl to love each other?"_

_"Some people think so, but that is not the case. You see, people can't help whom they love. And at least one of the boys you saw kissing possibly don't feel the same way to a girl."_

_Gohan continued. "If you see another couple like that, remember that not all relationships are boy/girl."_

END FLASHBACK

"It was Goten's Idea! He started it!" Trunks defensively said.

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't blame me when it WAS YOUR IDEA!" Goten shouted.

"Okay, we're ready for sparring." Pan said.

"Take that picture off right now!" Marron spat.

"It's not dirty." Trunks said.

"Delete it anyways because it could've been."

"We're gonna spar first."

"Okay, if you guys win, you get to keep the picture. If we win, you delete it."

"You got a deal."

* * *

This spar was a battle of the genders. Fortunately, the girls won, so Trunks had to delete the not-so-dirty picture. Marron, Bra, and Pan celebrated their victory by going out for an ice cream (In Bra's and Pan's cases, huge sundaes).

"We so kicked those guys' asses didn't we, Mar?" Bra asked proudly.

"Yeah, we did." Marron answered.

"Did you see the look on Trunks' face when he had to delete the pic?" Pan laughingly asked.

Marron had a feeling she was being watched as she spotted a funny looking silhouette. She blinked and it was gone.

"Is something the matter?" Bra asked Marron.

"I thought I saw something." Marron said as she and the girls were getting ready to leave.

Later on,

"How was sparring?" 18 asked.

"It was good." Marron answered.

"Oh, Marron, I'm so glad you're safe." Krillin said worriedly.

Marron knew that her father worried about her because he had dreams where he was unable to save his daughter from any villain. 18 had those dreams too, but she tries to convince herself that Marron can defend herself, and her overreaction is triggering these dreams. She even keeps telling Krillin that he's overreacting and his senseless fears are triggering those dreams, but he worries anyways.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"How could a human like her look perfect, but flaunt such an imperfection?" Dr. Gero asked himself, apparently disgusted at what he saw earlier.

FLASHBACK

_Dr. Gero saw Marron and Bra holding hands and giving each other a goodbye makeout._

_Disgusting, he thought to himself looking behind a tree. _

_He remembered back when he created 17 and 18. They were bisexual twins, he knew that it meant that they liked both the same sex and the opposite sex, but to him, it was still imperfection. Before he turned the twins into cyborgs, he attempted to "correct them" by ANY means necessary (i.e. shock treatment, corrective torture, etc.)._

END FLASHBACK

"No matter, when I have her, I will correct her, just like her mother and uncle." Gero said to himself, grinning evilly.

* * *

Will Dr. Gero's plans work? Find out next time on **_Rise of Android 22_**

Review:)


	4. A Prank on 17!

Author's Note: As I said before, there WILL be swearing, and the rating MAY go up, although some detail will only be implied. That's all I can think of for now.

Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama owns DBZ. 30 Seconds to Mars owns "The Kill".

_**Rise of Android 22**_

_Come break me down,_

_Bury me, Bury me,_

_I am finished with you,_

_Look in my eyes,_

_You're killing me, _

_Killing me,_

_All I wanted was you,_

- "The Kill". 30 Seconds to Mars

* * *

Marron was sleeping soundly on her bed. She had a dream that would later turn into a nightmare.

DREAM

_Marron had spotted the younger Marron again._

_"Marron, what are you trying to tell me?" The older Marron asked._

_"What you're gonna be in your new life?" The younger one answered then disappeared._

_Once again, Marron was looking for her younger self, suddenly, a hand painfully grabbed her shoulder and she turned her head around to see the same old man who had spoke to the android version of her. _

_"Hello, my darling." He said sinisterly._

_"Who the hell are you, you old coot?" Marron yelled._

_Marron felt a hand slapping her face painfully._

_"You should treat your elders more respectfully. But anyways, h__ave you ever heard of the name Dr. Gero?" He asked._

_Marron was told by her mother that she and 17 were forcefully converted into androids, but 18 never said who did it, although Marron did hear the name once or twice._

_"Yeah, I did but..." Marron finally put together the pieces._

_"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KIDNAPPED MY MOTHER AND UNCLE AND TURNED THEM INTO ANDROIDS DIDN'T YOU?" Marron yelled._

_"That I did, my dear. And you are next in line. Only you will be a success." Gero stated before he pressed a cloth to Marron's face before she was knocked out by it's strong smell._

_Marron woke up on a lab table. _

_"You awoke, now you will see what I will do to make you my next creation." He chuckled as he grabbed a knife and started cutting through her chest. Marron couldn't get up as she was strapped down and screamed in pain._

END DREAM

* * *

Marron woke up.

_That's it. No more candy before bed. _She thought to herself.

Marron got up and put on a pair of edgy jean shorts that had been written and doodled on along with a black and green short sleeved baseball tee with a biohazard symbol on it. She also put on her comfortable purple skull socks and putting on black converses with red laces with fingerless gloves on. She left her hair loose and parted it to the side so her hair looked emo/scenester- like. She put on her eye make up and headed for the door when her parents greeted her.

"Where you goin'?" 18 asked.

"I don't know, maybe to Bra's or Pan's. I had a nightmare and I want to clear my head." Marron answered.

"Okay, just don't break curfew and be safe." Krillin said.

"Have I ever broken curfew dad?" Marron asked. She knew her dad meant well by saying that but she never broke curfew.

_Probably those dreams again._ She thought.

"And that's why I've been training. It's not like there's some mad scientist wanting me for some crazy-ass purpose."

"Okay, bye." Krillin and 18 both said as Marron headed out for the door.

Unbeknownst to them, an invisible camera was watching them.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, sweetheart." Gero chuckled.

* * *

Marron, Bra, and Pan met outside of Capsule Corp. Marron told them of her nightmare. Bra thought up of an idea.

"Let's go pull a prank on your uncle." Bra said.

Marron hated pulling pranks on her uncle as the outcome was always the same. 17 would try to catch the girls by running after them, but would only punish Marron even though sometimes she didn't have a hand in it.

_Oh well, at least it'll take my mind off that nightmare._ She thought as Bra and Pan concocted their plans.

* * *

Bra and Pan had stepped back, proud of their "Ultimate Plan to Prank 17" while Marron's look stayed the same.

"Alright. We will draw hipster glasses around your uncle's eyes, and we take pictures of him and us while he's sleeping. Then we put shaving cream on his hand and tickle his nose." Bra stated.

"Why are all his underwear stapled to the outside of his cabin?" Marron asked.

"For decoration of course." Pan chuckled.

The three of them entered 17's cabin bringing a marker, shaving cream, and a feather with them. First, they started drawing hipster glasses on his face while he was sleeping, then they took funny pictures of him with them on their cellphones. Second, Marron had to place a big dollop of shaving cream on the palm of his hand while tickling his nose with the feather. By the time they escaped, 17 could not tolerate the tickle on his nose anymore so he moved his hand covered in shaving cream to itch it, only to get a faceful of shaving cream. Apparently, 17 wasn't happy.

"OKAY, WHO TICKLED MY NOSE TO GIVE ME A FACEFUL OF THAT FUCKING SHAVING CREAM?" 17 yelled while finding out about the drawn hipster glasses on his face.

"AND DREW FREAKING HIPSTER GLASSES ON MY FACE?"

17 got out of his cabin to find all of his underwear stapled to the cabin

"AND STAPLED EVERY LAST DAMN PAIR OF MY UNDERWEAR OUTSIDE OF MY CABIN?"

To Marron, that tone was scarier than a ghost howl. She, Pan, and Bra ran as fast as they could, but 17 was just too fast to outrun.

"GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE!" 17 shouted chasing after the girls.

"Lets split up." Bra said.

"Good idea." Pan said.

Marron ran her own way down looking back once in a while. All of a sudden, while she wasn't looking, she ran into someone. Marron took a good look at the person she ran into.

It was none other than the old man she saw in her dreams: Dr. Gero!

"Hello darling." He sneered as he grabbed Marron by her arms.

"HELP" Marron screamed.

* * *

Now that the dreaded Dr. Gero has found Marron, will her friends and uncle save her in time? Find out on the next chapter of **_Rise of Android 22_**!

Review! :)


	5. Oh No! Marron's in Danger!

Author's Note: Actually, I pretty much summed up what will be in this fanfic. I don't really need one in this chapter. On with the fic!

Disclaimer: Do I even have to repeat it in every single time I post a chappy?

The Entire World: YES!

Me: Very well then. DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama.

_**Rise of Android 22**_

* * *

Marron's scream was loud enough for Bra, Pan, and 17 to hear.

"Was that Marron, or is it just another prank?" 17 asked.

"We did not plan for her to scream like that." Bra said.

"Let's go see what's up anyways, because I have a bad feeling about this." Pan said nervously as she ran towards where the source of the scream was.

Bra and 17 followed.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"LET GO OF ME YOU OLD FOGEY!" Marron shouted only to get a painful slap across the face.

"Choose your words carefully, young lady, for you may regret them in the future." Gero said.

"I think not!" Marron said.

"I can make you the strongest in the world. Even stronger than a Saiyan."

"I don't wanna be that way."

"Too late, I already decided that for you. Besides, you shouldn't love another girl, let alone a saiyan-hybrid. Since you flaunt that imperfection, I will correct it for you."

"You can't tell me who to love, you aren't my creator."

"I will be soon."

Marron tried in vain to punch the mad scientist, but he just wouldn't let go of her arms. Pan, Bra, and 17 arrived just in time to catch him. 17 was shocked.

_I kicked his head off and smashed it with my foot. How is he in one piece and holding Marron hostage? _17 thought.

"You come any closer 17, and I'll snap her neck in two." Gero threatened.

"Same goes for you two girls." He added.

"DON'T HURT MY MATE!" Bra yelled with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not gonna hurt her, I just want to make her stronger and straighten her out." Gero replied.

"Yeah right, you're gonna turn her into an android and torture her!" 17 said angrily.

"HOMOPHOBES LIKE YOU DISGUST ME!" Pan shouted as she turned Super Saiyan.

Bra also turned Super Saiyan. Both girls flew towards the android and punched him with brute force, but that didn't seem to affect him as he went flying towards a tree. 17 tried to catch Marron, only to seemingly drop dead mysteriously.

"What did you do to him?" Marron said being upset.

"I only temporarily deactivated him. Your uncle will come back online in 4 hours." Dr. Gero explained as he caught Bra and Pan and drained them of almost all their energy, causing them to revert back to their normal forms.

Marron was enraged and tried to attack Dr. Gero without thinking about what he might do to her. Gero used some of the newly absorbed energy to form a blast that aimed right at her heart, destroying some of it, causing blood to splatter mostly at the ground Marron was standing on, although some of the blood was all over his hand. Blood was oozing from her nose and mouth and she was losing her balance until the old man caught her.

"I can't wait make you my creation, my dear. You will be my best one yet." Dr. Gero said to the dying Marron.

Being unable to stand up straight or move due to dying, She could only choke on her own blood while hearing those words as she was taken away from her friend, girlfriend and uncle.

* * *

Bra, Pan, and 17 woke up at the Kame House with all the z warriors. The girls were each given a sensu bean.

"What happened to you and the girls?" Gohan asked.

17 answered. "I was pranked by all three of the girls and I chased after them. They split up and Marron somehow ran into Dr. Gero. I tried to catch her and take her somewhere safe, but I felt like I was deactivated. I don't know the rest."

"I was unable to move because my energy was being drained out, but I was awake enough to know some of the details. I saw light, Marron running towards Gero, and blood. That's all I can remember." Bra said as she burst into tears.

"We must go back and find her!" Pan said.

"No Pan, we found a lot of blood. No one would survive losing that much blood." Goku said sadly.

"How did you find us?" 17 asked.

"Krillin got a little worried because Marron was a little later than usual. We tried to sense the girls' three kis, but we could only sense two weakened kis. We found you, Bra, and Pan, but no Marron. Krillin's and 18's fears were confirmed when Bulma got a sample of that blood and confirmed it was indeed Marron's blood." Gohan answered.

17 was upset. "Where's my sister?" He asked.

"In her bedroom with Krillin." Roshi answered.

17 stormed into the bedroom. 18's eyes and face were pink and puffy from crying, and she still continued. Krillin's eyes and face were the same too. 17 sat next to 18.

"I'm sorry 18, I'm sorry I broke my promise!" 17 sobbed.

He couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He promised that whenever neither 18 nor Krillin were here to protect their daughter, that he would protect her, but it was out of his control.

_I can't forgive myself anymore_ 17 thought to himself as he continued crying.

* * *

A day of tragedy and woe for the Z Warriors. What will happen next? Find out on the next chapter of **_Rise of Android 22_**!

Your reviews help me so much for inspiration. So pretty please? :)


	6. Rise of Android 22!

_**Warning!:**_ Contains content a bit morbid and/or macabre. If your stomach is weak, then don't read, although it may not cause you to puke.

Author's Note: This chapter is split between 18's reaction and thoughts about the loss of her daughter and Marron's transition into Android 22. 18 and Krillin also didn't listen to what Bra and Pan said as they were in their bedroom and too upset over the loss of their daughter to do so and 17 could only remember so much of what happened before he was temporarily deactivated. That's why they don't know it was Gero who killed and cyborgated their daughter. Even when they were told about it, they won't believe anyone who told it to them as both 18 and Krillin saw Gero die and don't believe anyone can escape Hell.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the song "Issues". Akira Toriyama owns DBZ, Escape The Fate owns "Issues".

_**Rise of Android 22**_

_These issues pin me to the floor,_

_these issues are my overlord,_

_I feel so dominated,_

_these issues, they choke me like a noose,_

_(Issues, they choke me like a noose)_

_(Issues, they choke me like a noose)_

_"_Issues" by Escape the Fate.

* * *

18 sat on her's and Krillin's bed in their room, reminiscing about her and Marron together.

"Are you okay 18? your brother and husband are kinda worried." Roshi said.

"I'm okay." 18 said.

17 frequently visited 18 so much since that tragic day that he ended up moving in. Dinner was always silent as everyone still hadn't gotten over Marron's death.

18 reminisced the time she realized that she was pregnant with Marron. She was such a miracle, 18's reason for living, but now she's gone. 18 knew she wasn't the only one who never got over the loss of Marron. Her and 17 were more like best friends than uncle and niece. She and her father were close too. Pan even dubbed them the "Coolest Family Ever".

18 knew of her daughter's homosexuality and her relationship with Bra. She, Krillin, and 17 were supportive of her love life.

FLASHBACK

_"Slow down 18, you've been eating either too much food, or eating it in strange ways." 17 said as he watched his sister eat like a saiyan._

_"I can't help it." 18 said as she downed her second peanut butter and pickle sandwich._

_Minutes later..._

_Once 17 and 18 reached the mall, 18 ran to the bathroom as quick as she could and threw up in one of the toilets._

_That's strange, she thought. Even if she did eat something strange, she wouldn't usually throw up._

_I can't be pregnant now, I only had a one-night stand with Krillin. 18 thought as she remembered Krillin's face. _

_After the Cell Games, she grew attracted to the noseless midget. He may not have been the best looking guy, but his sweetness made up for it._

_"Are you okay, 18?" 17 asked._

_"Yes, I'm fine 17. we should go to a drugstrore so I can get a pregnancy test."_

_Later On..._

_"Oh shit, oh shit, SHIT!" 18 shouted._

_"Did it change color?" 17 asked._

ANOTHER FLASHBACK

_18 told Krillin she was pregnant, but she decided to keep the baby and marry Krillin._

_"We don't have to be married to keep the kid." Krillin said._

_"But I want to." 18 said._

FINAL FLASHBACK

_Krillin and 18 got married. They had Chichi help deliver the baby._

_"It's a girl!" Chichi said._

_Both 18 and Krillin were happy, but they were surprised the girl didn't have a nose._

_"Don't worry, she'll grow one when she gets older. You know what they say, if you want to know what she looks like 18 years from now, look at her mother." Chichi explained._

END FLASHBACK

18 also knew that Marron couldn't age past her prime, and inherited her artificial cells. she was surprised that Marron had twice the number of chromosomes of a normal human. Instead of the usual 46, it was 92 chromosomes per cell.

_That's why that training came natural to her. _18 thought.

18 didn't want to put such a burden as fighting on her daughter's shoulders, but it was her choice, and she was willing to put hard work into it. 18 admired her bravery and strong will.

Every time those flash backs got deeper and deeper, she started bursting into tears knowing she lost her daughter and nothing will fill the hole that has been left in her mechanical heart.

_Why Marron? Who would want to do this to her? _She thought.

_Poor Marron, _18 thought as she went back to sleep in tears.

_Poor Marron._

* * *

Meanwhile...

Dr. Gero flew to the mountain where his lab was. He was hanging on to Marron's now dead body.

"We're here darling." He said to the deceased blonde as he approached the doors and entered his lab.

He laid her on the lab table, grabbed the tools needed, and proceeded to strip away her clothing to begin the process. He started with cutting where the inflicted wound was. Gero removed the shattered bone pieces and what was left of her heart and started cutting a bigger incision eventually removing the broken rib cage, spine, and almost all the organs. He eventually removed all the other bones from her limbs as well, replacing them with a newer, more indestructible endoskeleton. The limbs were enhanced with microchips and energy tunnels. The organs that had been removed were replaced with mechanical organs while the unremoved organs were upgraded. Her brain was rewired while the memories were either edited or erased. A hikou device was installed in her body so she could fly without ki. A self-destruct device was also installed. The skin and tissue that had been destroyed by Gero's attack was replaced with artificial skin and tissue. So were the teeth and nails. The piercings and tattoos Marron wore were left on so the Z Warriors could recognize her although a new tattoo was branded on her back: the roman numeral for the number 22. Her once onyx eyes were now Alice blue just like her mother's and uncle's when they became androids. Marron's new outfit consisted of a camouflage patterned feminine shirt with an army green top under it. She wore a hunter green short-sleeved jacket. She wore a powder blue jean skirt with black lace tights and black boots. Her long black fingerless gloves bore the Red Ribbon symbol. Her body was like her mother's except it was slightly muscular and bustier. Each time Gero noticed a malfunction or a flaw, he fixed it so she could work properly. Once, when the now-android Marron was activated, she was subjected to shock treatments and corrective force. Gero told her that it was to "straighten her out" and he wouldn't stop until she was straight.

FLASHBACK

_"Do you feel straightened out now?" The old man said._

_"Yes." Marron lied. She didn't want to be subjected to anymore painful shock treatments than what already happened._

END FLASHBACK

"You will obey every order I give you, right?" Dr. Gero said to his newest creation.

"Yes." Marron replied.

"And you will answer only to me, right?"

"Yes."

"And when I say destroy the Z Warriors, you will do so, right Android 22?"

Marron turned to her creator emotionlessly

"Of course."

* * *

Marron has now rose as Android 22. How will the Z Warriors react to this? Find out next time on **_Rise of Android 22._**

Keep reviewing people! The more I have, the more I'm influenced. :)


	7. The Z Warriors Are in For A Surprise!

Author's Note: This fic contains content that is implied, and foul language. Also, in this chapter and in future ones up until the climax (hehehe, I said climax), Marron will be referred to as Android 22.

Disclaimer: Forget repeatedly writing this disclaimer. Next time, I'll just write disclaimer.

_**Rise of Android 22**_

* * *

Two Days Later...

The Kame House residents weren't the only people who missed Marron dearly. Capsule Corp. wasn't very atmospherically bright either. Of every member of the Briefs family, the one who had taken the tragedy the hardest was none other than Bra Briefs since her and Marron were more than just friends, they were lovers. Before her and Marron fell in love, she used to think she just existed without a purpose and thus cut herself. Shopping for clothes couldn't really fill that void either. Bra would usually hide her distress under her arrogant, proud attitude. She found out that Marron has the same problem too. That was when she found solace in her saiyan heritage. It was also why Bra was a daddy's girl. Both her and Marron used to spar together which made them feel better along with meditating after school. Whenever Bra was with Marron, it was as if she found another half of her soul. When Bra finally had the courage to confess her love for the blonde girl, Marron accepted it, telling Bra that she felt the same way too and thus started a bond that made their love for each other grow. They hoped that someday, they would get married and start a family together. Luckily, both sides of the family were okay with it due to 18 confessing that she and her twin are bisexual. Bra missed Marron's muscular, but slender body. Bra went back to her depression the day after the tragedy. Bulma decided that her daughter needed closure to help her move on, so she decided to hold a funeral tomorrow to which everyone agreed.

_I can't help but feel that something bad will happen tomorrow._ Bra thought to herself as she went to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Do you understand why I brought you back?" Dr. Gero asked.

"So I can get back on those who've wronged me." Android 22 answered.

"Exactly."

Android 22 was told of what supposedly was her "human life". Gero told her that she was mistreated by her family because she wasn't the child they wanted. She was also told that she was picked on by the other kids for being "weak" and that no one cared about her, not even her "girlfriend", she believed him due to her memories.

"Tomorrow, they're going to a funeral home in West City, let's surprise them." 22 suggested.

"That's a good idea." The old man replied.

The two went back to their places to sleep.

* * *

The Next Morning...

Everything was arranged at the West City Funeral Home. Flowers were picked, pictures were placed, a casket was rented, an obituary was printed, and there were a lot of attendees. Everyone paid their condolences to 18, Krillin, and 17. Bra at first didn't want to talk to them because she would shed more tears but if she wanted to move on, she would have to.

"I did the best I could, I'm sorry." Bra sobbed.

"She would have wanted you to move on, there was nothing either of us could do." 17 said.

Bra went to where the casket was. She knew the casket was empty, but she felt like it was full. Marron was the reason Bra walked bravely again, but she was gone. Bra wasn't sure another girl could replace the hole left in her heart. As she was reminiscing memories with her and Marron, she heard a faint blast that sounded like a faraway explosion. At first, she tried to ignore them, but as they grow louder and louder, it was impossible. She told the Z Warriors about the explosions, and they ran out to find out who was responsible for the destruction. 17 and 18 recognized the old man emerging from the shadows.

It was Dr. Gero!

"Well, if it isn't my creations, you two are still beautiful."

"Shut up old man!" 17 spat.

Gero turned to 18.

"What a shame you had to lose your beloved child Android 18. You should come back with me, as you belong to me."

"Like Hell I will!" 18 snapped.

"I think someone will help you change your mind."

A flying young woman flew towards the fighters. No one could make out her identity since she was so fast. 18 got ahold of her shirt which revealed a cherry blossom tattoo on her ribcage. when she saw her face, she immediately recognized her daughter.

"You're no longer a human, you're an android!" 18 said with shock that trembled with rage which was directed at the old man.

"YOU DESTROYED MY DAUGHTER!" 18 shouted in rage.

She then proceeded to attack the mad scientist.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Now that 18 has seen her daughter as a cyborg, what will she do now? Find out on **_Rise of Android 22_**!

Review!:) It influences me. If anyone who reads this fanfic is a DeviantArt artist, you have my permission to draw art based on it, but if you do, link me, I would like to see it as well.


	8. A Mother's Grief And New Determination

Author's Note: Again, this and future chapters will contain implied content.

Disclaimer: Again, Akira Toriyama owns DBZ. The song "White Rabbit" belongs to Egypt Central.

_**Rise of Android 22**_

_Your magic white rabbit_

_has left its writing on the wall._

_We follow, like Alice_

_and just keep diving down the hole._

_We're falling and we're losing control._

_You're pulling us and dragging us down this dead end road._

_We follow, like Alice_

_and just keep diving down the hole._

- Egypt Central, "White Rabbit"

* * *

A devastated Android 18 ran with full speed towards the mad scientist, intent on beating the shit out of him. Immediately, the two battled face to face.

"Attacking me will not bring your daughter's humanity back." Dr. Gero taunted as he was blocking 18's punches.

Android 22 knocked out almost all the Z Warriors. She then was being dealt with by 17 and Bra, the latter in Super Saiyan form.

_So that is what happened to Marron._ 17 thought to himself.

_He probably not only mechanically enhanced her brain, but possibly hacked into her memories and edited them to make us the bad guys to her. _He thought

"Do you remember me? We were friends and lovers." Bra said to 22.

Unfortunately, the sentence proved fruitless as 22 said nothing and punched her and 17. Meanwhile, 18 was wearing out from fighting Gero.

_Dammit, he wasn't this strong before, did he upgrade himself or something?_ She thought as she took a second hit from the old man. Gero apparently read her mind.

"I did, Android 18. Now, I would take advantage of that offer and come with me." Gero said.

"Never, you bastard! Not after what you did to me!" 18 spat.

"What I did was for your own good. Besides, don't you wanna reunite with your daughter again?" He asked.

18 said nothing and resumed fighting him. Suddenly, another punch was inflicted at her side. She saw her daughter.

"Marron, what did that horrible old man do to you?" 18 asked.

"Marron is dead. There is only Android 22." 22 said as she started to attack 18.

18 started to dodge the punches, but they were getting more harder to dodge. She had no choice but to fight her own daughter. 18 inflicted a hard punch towards 22, causing her to go flying towards a building. 22 caught herself in time and threw a Destructo Disk, which 18 dodged. 18 started to throw a strong Ki Blast towards 22.

"Mom, please don't do this to me." 22 said innocently as she sobbed.

18 stopped her attack and moved towards 22, only to get a strong Ki Blast that sent her flying backwards, landing on her back.

"I think that's enough for now 22." Gero said as he motioned for her to stop. 22 stopped her attack as was told to do and disappeared along with him.

18 started to break down in tears.

"Oh Dende, my baby girl, oh Marron." 18 sobbed.

17 and Bra ran towards 18.

"None of us knew this was going to happen. I'm so sorry." 17 said as he, 18 and Bra gathered up the others from their unconscious forms and went back to the funeral home.

* * *

At the Kame House...

18 thought about what happened earlier.

_It can't be Marron, it can't. _She silently repeated to herself, but she knew she couldn't lie to herself.

18 then thought back to when she and 17 were still at the lab. To her, these were thoughts that are better left forgotten. 18 was considered a laid back mom because she promised herself that she would support Marron's good choices in her life, even to train to become stronger, even to accept her homosexuality. Even though Krillin accepted that she and 17 were bisexual, she still felt like she had to hide it. Dr. Gero did everything he could to try and make her and her brother straight, even subjecting them to electroshock and in her case, well ... she didn't want to think that far. It was more scarier than shock treatments. Every time she said 'Yes, I'm straight.' he would make her prove to him that she wasn't lying. That was why she didn't trust Krillin at first. As a matter in fact, the only man she trusted was 17.

_I have no doubt that Marron had to be subjected to the same "correction" as I did._ 18 thought.

18 didn't want her daughter to be in danger, but she knew sometimes running isn't enough. Marron being turned into chocolate along with her is one thing, but her being forcefully converted into a cyborg at the hands of Gero? That was another reason why she allowed her to train, but apparently, it wasn't enough.

18 now had a new motivation: to convince her daughter to come back home so she can start over again. This time, she will help Marron though this.

* * *

At the lab...

"Are you sure you're straight? I've seen you act otherwise." Gero asked.

"Yeah." 22 said, secretly rolling her eyes. _Homosexuality is an imperfection, Blah!_

_"_That word is supposed to be yes." the mad scientist corrected her.

He continued. "If you are not lying, then you must prove it to me."

22 secretly sighed in disgust.

* * *

18 is now determined to help her daughter! but will it be easier said than done? Find out next time in **_Rise of Android 22_**!

Your reviews help me a great deal, the more I get, the more inspired I become. Constructive criticism is welcome, or you can tell me how good it is, just keep reviewing!:)


	9. Planning the Next Battle!

Author's Note: Android 22 has the same fighting techniques as the Z Warriors because Dr. Gero installed them into her brain. Furthermore, Marron's (Android 22's) skirt will still be a jean skirt, but the color will be changed to black. I think I just might add a song to this chappy. Otherwise, you should know what else it contains.

Disclaimer: DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama. "Get Away" is owned by Earshot.

_**Rise of Android 22**_

_How much must I live _

_through just to get away?_

_(All this tension and so alive)_

_How much must I live _

_through just to get away?_

_(All this pressure that makes _

_your head feel so tired)_

-Earshot, "Get Away"

* * *

22 got up out of bed to clear her head. It was irritating that the old man _just had to _ask about her love life every damn day! On top of that, he always had her prove more than just saying 'I'm straight'. If he was a girl, it'd be more enjoyable for her, sometimes, she even _pretended _that he was a girl. It couldn't be that hard to think of him as one.

_Pompous old fart. _She thought.

Another thing she thought was that if her mother and girlfriend didn't care about her, why were they still reluctant to fight her? 22's memories did tell her likewise, but she read somewhere that memories aren't always reliable.

_Someday, I'll figure it out, but 'till then, I'll have to believe what I've been told._

* * *

In a Capsule Corp. ship...

"That couldn't have been Marron, that android has Alice blue eyes." Android 17 said as he pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it up.

"It is her, I recognized her tattoos." 18 replied.

"Anyone could have those tattoos."

"Our eyes weren't Alice blue in our human lives, you know."

17 stopped to think for a moment.

"Shit, you know what? I think you're correct, 18." 17 realized smoking his cigarette.

"Can you control your language 17?" Krillin asked. He knew 17 was responsible for turning his daughter into a swearer.

"Well, since we all know who 22 is, what do we do now?" Bra asked.

"I'm gonna convince her to come back home." 18 said.

"Easier said than done. If Dr. Gero edited our thoughts, he probably did the same to her too, otherwise she wouldn't have attacked." 17 said.

_I'll find a way, somehow. Don't worry Marron, you'll be home again soon. _18 thought.

* * *

"Good morning Android 22." Gero cackled.

"Good morning." 22 blankly replied as she smoothed out her black skirt with her hands.

"Anyways, we are going to attack the Z Warriors again, it seems like they're headed north of the lab."

"Mmmkay." 22 replied.

"The proper word is okay." Gero said.

"Okay." 22 said trying not to reveal any annoyance in her voice.

"Good." He said as they both flew away.

* * *

The next battle begins! Will Marron be able to come to her senses? Find out next time on **_Rise of Android 22_**!

Keep those reviews going! :)


	10. The Battle Begins! Prepare For It!

Author's Note: Well, I don't think I need to say anything for this chapter either, except there will be a few altercations, but this is my fanfic, I can put on any weird thing I please. I could put in make everyone pick each other's noses, HFIL, I could even put in that Trunks and Goten have kids together (Not that I would put something like that on, but if I do, it's not necessarily on this fic, but I'm just trying to get my point across).

Disclaimer: Title says it all. I don't own DBZ or the songs that I put on this fic.

_**Rise of Android 22**_

_Give me a word,_

_Give me a sign,_

_Tell me where to look,_

_Tell me what will I find? (What will I find?)_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Oh, Heaven let your light shine down,_

_Oh, Heaven let your light shine down,_

_Oh, Heaven let your light shine down,_

_Oh, Heaven let your light shine down,_

-Collective Soul, "Shine"

* * *

More and more, 22 started doubting what her memories told her of what her human life was like. Neither her mother nor her girlfriend seemed uncaring of her. In fact, it was the exact opposite, but Gero told her that lies can seem like the truth.

The next fight she was told was in the mountains, but far from the lab.

"Are you daydreaming, darling?" The old man asked.

"No." 22 said uneasily.

That was another thing. She wasn't referred to as Android 22 unless it was very serious. She was usually called a pet name which creeped her out some.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The Z Warriors were traveling to where the lab was by Capsule Corp. ship. However, the fighters clashed on what to do with Android 22. Vegeta thought that she should be killed, while 18 thought that she should be taken back home so she can have a second chance.

"Why should she be given a second chance?" Vegeta asked.

"Because she's my daughter and you gave me and 17 a second chance." 18 answered firmly.

"I did not, Baldy did. Besides, how can you guarantee that she wouldn't try to kill us if we did?"

"Because I didn't."

"Because you and your brother didn't even like the old man to begin with. That tinker toy actually obeyed him."

That remark pissed off 18.

"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU CALL MY DAUGHTER A TINKER TOY YOU BASTARD! I DON'T CARE IF YOU SAY THOSE THINGS TO ME, BUT IF YOU CALL MY DAUGHTER THAT AGAIN, I WILL BRING THE THUNDER TO YOU!"

"CALM DOWN 18!" 17 intervened.

"Before this escalates any further, we should take a vote." Goku explains.

It took 18 a while, but she agreed to it.

"Now, all in favor of giving Marron a second chance, raise your hand."

The people who did raise their hands were 17, 18, Krillin, Bra, Pan, Gohan, Goten, even Goku raised his hand. Trunks wanted to raise his hand too but Vegeta scared him into opposing.

"All opposed."

Trunks (albeit unwillingly), Vegeta, and Piccolo raised their hands (Piccolo voted against it knowing that they would go with the first plan).

"Okay. The majority has spoken and we give Marron a second chance."

They finally landed at their destination. One by one, they each got out of the ship. And then...

BAM!

The explosion caused the warriors to tumble each other.

"Hello again, Z Warriors. I see you haven't given up yet."

Dr. Gero cackled evilly. 22 was at his side with an apathetic look on her face, staying silent.

"Marron, come home with us, so we can take care of you." 17 said.

22 turned her head to the old man.

"He's just trying to decieve you, sweetheart."

18 was angered by him calling her daughter a pet name, just like he did with her.

"YOU'LL REGRET THIS OLD PRICK!" 18 shouted as she was about to attack him.

* * *

The second battle has finally begun, will it end on a sweet or sour note? find out on **_Rise of Android 22_**!

Your reviews are great! Keep 'em coming and maybe, just maybe, I might even make a sequel to this fanfic! :)


	11. Android 22 Contemplates!

Author's Note: Sorry I took extra long to update, but I've finally moved to South Carolina and I finally got this computer set up so now I can continue this fic. I'm gonna be scanning a couple of pics on deviant art, other than that, you can still expect more from me. Until the next chappie, enjoy the fic!

_**Rise of Android 22**_

_Dammit 22, they'll just deceive you. Just like they did in your human life like that old man said. Why are you doubting that? _22 thought to herself.

_I don't know. _Her human side replied.

While 18 was fighting Gero, she could see the emotional confusion in her daughter's eyes and couldn't help but want to comfort her. Vegeta decided to attack 22 and kicked her in the face, which sent 22 flipping and rolling on the ground.

All of a sudden, 22 had a repressed flashback from her human life, it was a good one.

FLASHBACK

_"Why the Hell are you kissing my daughter?" Vegeta shouted at Marron._

_"Because she's my mate, daddy!" Bra shouted._

_"We've bonded." Marron said apathetically._

_Vegeta was taken aback. So this is her eternal mate, he thought._

END FLASHBACK

Vegeta started to attack her, but 22 had managed to dodge or block any attack he sent forth. Trunks and Goten fused to create Gotenks to give 18 a hand in defeating Gero because she was losing badly. Even though Gotenks put up a good fight against the mad scientist, it wasn't enough to defeat him and both the fused saiyan hybrids and 18 were knocked out causing Gotenks to defuse into Trunks and Goten again. 17 attacked Gero only to be defeated quickly and was sent flying towards 22, hitting her, when she was hit, more memories resurfaced.

_These are loving memories_ 22 thought.

Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Piccolo tried to attack Gero too, but with his new upgrades, this proved to be impossible. Bra and Pan turned SSJ2, but they saw 22 and heard her whisper "Punch me you two." They did as was told and 22 started getting more good memories. Now Bra and Pan were left fighting the homophobic mad scientist who took their mate and friend away from them. Soon, they both turned SSJ3 and hit the old man with everything they had, but they soon followed family and friends in defeat.

"They're all yours to finish off young lady." Gero replied.

There was a hesitation radiating from her.

"Well, what are you waiting for? BLAST THEM TO NOTHING!"

Only one response was heard from 22.

"No."

"What?"

"NO!"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE, THEY DIDN'T HATE ME OR ABUSE ME, YOU EDITED MY MEMORIES LIKE THAT!"

18 woke up and was overjoyed at her daughter's bravery.

She got up and hugged her daughter and to her surprise, she was hugged back, but both were deactivated and the bitter old man took 22 away.

HOURS LATER,

18 woke back up along with the rest of the Z Warriors.

"We're going back to that lab." Goku said.

as soon as everyone was healed, they flew to the laboratory.

* * *

Yet another battle! Will this never end? find out next time on **_Rise of Android 22_**!

Review! :)


	12. Fall Like An Angel, Rise Like the Sun!

Author's Note: Hello again, This may not be the last chapter, but it's getting real close. So there will be two more chapters (this one and the next one) before it's complete, but I may change my mind and add another chapter. In other news, another fanfic is in the works, but it's a Beavis and Butthead fanfic. On with the fanfic!

_I trusted you,_

_You broke me down,_

_And you screwed me over,_

_You cannot hide it,_

_Don't try to deny it,_

_I've been ignited,_

_When I get to watch you burn,_

_Burn, burn,_

_Now I watch you burn,_

_Burn, burn,_

_Now I watch you burn,_

_You're gonna get what you deserve,_

_You never learn,_

_Your time has come now,_

_It's your turn,_

_Now I watch you burn,_

- Papa Roach "Burn"

* * *

_**Rise of Android 22**_

Marron woke back up in the lab.

_That's strange, the last thing I remember was resisting the old man and my mother hugged me and then we both felt like we've been deactivated..._

As her thoughts further deepened, something else suddenly forced her to snap back to reality.

SLAP!

That sting was so painful on her face, that was all she could think about at the moment.

"I slapped your thoughts out of you didn't I?" The doctor angrily said.

Marron glared at the mad scientist.

"I told you to destroy them when they dec-"

"THEY NEVER DID HATE, ABUSE, OR DECEIVE ME! YOU EDITED MY MEMORIES! YOUR THE DECEITFUL ONE!" Marron snapped.

She lunged at him with a full force kick to the face, but he didn't even flinch.

"Have you forgotten that I am also an android?" Gero said as he hit her back full force.

Marron tried to escape, but the doctor tackled her to the ground.

"Don't even try, love." He said as she was pinned to the floor.

He continued, "You're just like your mother. I'll show you what I did to your mother when she didn't obey me."

Marron screamed.

* * *

18 was reactivated and the other Z warriors woke back up as well. After minutes of panicking, 18 finally calmed down with a little help from Bra and Pan.

"What should we do now?" 17 asked.

"We go back to the lab and get Marron, that's what!" 18 replied.

"We are going to be assigned teams, 1 to take down Gero, another to take down any trap he might have made, and the last to take Marron home." Goku instructs.

17, 18, Bra, and Pan were to rescue Marron.

Trunks, Goten, and Krillin were to seek and destroy any traps Gero might have set up.

Piccolo, Vegeta, and Goku were to take down Gero himself.

"Alright, let's go!" All of them said.

* * *

The fighters are now headed to the lab, again, to take down Dr. Gero, again. Will this end well for our heroes? Find out on the next chapter of **_Rise of Android 22_**!

Keep the reviews coming! They help me a lot!

:)


	13. Taken Down at Last!

Author's Note: I am so very sorry about taking a long time, (at least that is how it seems to me) but I just didn't have the muse although there were some very great ideas that I wanted to use for this chapter. Also, this chapter may be the final one if I don't come up with an epilogue (If you want an epilogue, say so in the reviews. If you don't then say you you don't). Even though I still might write more of these fanfics it might be a while before more DBZ ones if my muse sucks enough. Don't worry, I'll still be working on the Beavis and Butthead, it will possibly be the only one though as I know the show will return sometime this October.:) These songs help my muse get motivated.

_**Rise of Android 22**_

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any song I include.

_Time after time, I walk the fine line_

_something keeps bringing me back_

___Time after time, I'm going in blind_

___I don't know which way I need to go_

_Feels like your world is caving in_

_And I cry, failing to understand, I wish I can_

_It's alright if your missing him_

_In his eyes you can live again, free within_

P.O.D. "Going in Blind"

* * *

A sobbing Marron was on the floor, battered and bruised.

"I guess I should have broken you earlier dear," Gero snarked evilly.

Marron just sobbed even more. She was touched by two familiar hands all of a sudden. Through her teary eyes, she saw her girlfriend and her mother.

"Hello Marron." Bra said with tears of both joy and sadness as they both hugged each other. It was a tearful reunion between mother, daughter. and girlfriend. all of a sudden, Marron saw her reflection on a piece of glass. She got up and looked in the mirror.

Her eyes were no longer the beautiful dark onyx color. They were now the cold alice blue. There were also incision scars along with the scar that showed the wound that killed her humanity. she started to sob again. This time, it was sobs of rage. Heat was flaring around her. Her skin turned blue, her hair turned orange, and her eyes turned red.

Marron turned Super Android!

She immediately took off with 18 and Bra stunned.

* * *

Marron was flying at the speed of light, intent on killing the old man.

"Hey, old coot!" She shouted.

Immediately, Gero was frozen in fear and berated himself for installing Super Android power in her and was slammed into the wall. Gero turned Super Android himself and attacked her this was a fight to the death. There were ki blasts here and lightning bolts there Even though Gero seemed to get the upper hand, he got distracted by something he shouldn't have.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Bra shouted before launching it.

Marron launched her new attack she called Lightning Strikes. Dr. Gero was then blown to bits before the rest of the gang got there. Both girls were worn out and in their normal forms.

Seeing Gero dead again brought surprise and relief and everyone decided to fly out. Especially the girls who walked hand in hand.


	14. Epilogue

Author's Note: Yes, this is the final chapter of this fanfic. Forgive me if it seems short, rushed, etc., but I have a new Crow fanfic I'm working on. Yes, I will still work on the Beavis and Butthead one I promised others, I just have new inspiration, is all. Anyways, here's the conclusion.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will own DBZ. Ever. Or the song "Get Up".

_**Rise of Android 22**_

_Time is looking grim these days, _

_Holding on to everything,_

_It's hard to draw the line,_

_And I'm hiding in this empty space,_

_Tortured by my memories,_

_Of what I left behind,_

_Shut the fuck up! Get up!_

_Shut the fuck up! Get up!_

_Shut the fuck up! Get up!_

-"Get Up" by Korn

* * *

**Five Years Later...**

Even though Marron has her old memories back, she still has to get others to fill in the blank pages for her. Most nights when she sleeps, she still has painful flashbacks of what happened five years ago and accepts that she will never age just like her mother.

Her relation ship with Bra is still going strong, but she is still sad knowing her girlfriend will age and die.

Her newfound Super Android power took some getting used to, but she got the hang of it. Unfortunately, she is the only one capable of turning Super Android as Dr. Gero had not heard of the Super Saiyan power when he built 17 and 18.

When Bra wanted to know why her girlfriend was depressed, she accidentally eavesdropped on Marron's secret talk. she then left, but not before writing a note that said she'll be back.

_Dear Family and Marron,_

_I am leaving for a while, but don't worry, I'll be back soon._

_Love, _

_Bra_

* * *

**Three Months later...**

The only reason why Bra was gone was so she could look for the Dragonballs. She first found the Seven Star Dragonball in a mine shaft. The Six Star Dragonball was buried underneath the dirt in a cavern and was found second. The Five Star Dragonball was the third to be found in a tree trunk. The Three Star Dragonball found fourth on the top of a snowy mountain. The fifth Dragonball to be found was the Two star one hidden amongst a temple's relics. The One Star Dragonball was found in a cemetery. And last, but not least, Bra asked Goku if she could borrow his Four Star Dragonball to which he said yes.

Once Shenron was summoned, Bra made one wish:

"I wish to be young and immortal forever so I can be with the one I love."

"Your wish is granted. Any other wishes?"

"No."

And like that, Shenron went back into the dragonballs and they flew everywhere with Bra catching the four star and returning it to Goku.

* * *

"You did that for me? You didn't have to."

"But I wanted to."

"Well, at least I won't lose you."

Marron and Bra finally embraced each other with a kiss.

**The End**


End file.
